Rhythm Heaven Platinum Season 4: Megamix
by Gamemaster2468
Summary: The final chapter of the Rhythm Heaven Platinum series. Kenzumi and the gang try their best to get Ms. Beatia and the citizens back to where they belong. But an old general is coming back for revenge. Will they succeed in getting back to Rhythm Heaven? Will Nixxiom exact his revenge? Will Queen Rhythmi see her mother again? Find out in the Rhythm Heaven Platinum final story!


Up in Rhythm Heaven, an audible sobbing sound could be heard. That sobbing was of course coming from Queen Rhythmia. She was all alone in her castle, with only her rhythm to keep her company, and that wasn't sentient. It had been eight months since every single person besides her had been banished accidentally. So she was all alone, with no one to talk to.

She wished that none of this would've happened. She wished that she never threw her mother Beatia down the portal just to become queen. All she wanted was to see her again, so she could say that she was sorry.

Rhythm Heaven itself wasn't in the best of shape either. With all of its time without the rhythm it requires, most of the area had started to decay, and covered in darkness. Shadow balls swarmed all around, and some of the formed together into these huge monstrosities. Theo only source of light in all of Rhythm Heaven was the castle, which is the only remnant of what this place originally looked like.

"I'm sorry mom." Queen Rhythmia whispered to herself, sitting on her cold throne. "Please hear me."

* * *

Meanwhile, back down on earth, Kenzumi, Satoshi, and Senpai were hanging around in the Kohai residence. Satoshi bought himself a pet chameleon a few weeks ago, which kept him well entertained, as this chameleon knew a good sense of rhythm. He knew it as it ate yellow and red flies which came down at different timings.

"Nice job there Kamereon." Satoshi said to the chameleon as it ate another fly.

"You sure do like that lizard, don't you?" Kenzumi said.

"How obvious. We're on vacation, and there are no more troops to deal with."

Satoshi felt the satisfaction in himself but then noticed that Ms. Beatia was in the room with them. "Though, I guess it would still be nice to try and get you back to your daughter."

"I'm sure that would be nice." Ms. Beatia said. "Though I can't go back, as I am still banished."

"How does that even work? Is there a part of you that's taken away that keeps you from going back, or is it something else entirely?"

"I don't know, but I was taught when I was a young child that once a person from Rhythm Heaven is banished, they can never go back."

"That's too bad." Senpai said. "You're daughter must really miss you at this point. It's like she has to banish herself in order to come here."

"But the banishment portal was destroyed the last time we went there." Kenzumi said.

"Maybe there's a ship there that she can pilot to fly down here."

"Or maybe a-" Satoshi was caught off when he and the others heard something crash outside in the backyard. Being curious, they all decided to get up and check out what made the sound.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a prison on an island many miles from Japan, all the prisoners stayed in their cells. Some of them got their own cells, while others had to share with other inmates.

One of those people was Nixxiom, who was pacing back and forth and ranting to himself. That's what he did almost every day since he was put in that cell, much to his cellmate's annoyance.

"When I get my hands on those guys, I'll rip the rhythm right out of them!" He said in his rants. "They'll pay for this, and they will pay dearly!"

"Don't you have anything else to say?" Asked his cellmate, who was once again annoyed by Nixxiom's ranting.

"Do not mock me!" Nixxiom snarled, turning towards the cellmate.

"You really do have a rivalry against these guys, don't ya?"

"In case you haven't noticed, yes, I do. And when I get out of here, I will make them pay!"

"Like I haven't heard that before. Look, it's been months, I've already given up on getting out of here soon. So why don't you just accept your fate and take a load off?"

"That's what a quitter would do, which you seem to be, but I am not a quitter! Even if I risk my very life getting out of here, I shall do it!"

"That's really cool sounding man, you're gonna get me cheering you for motivation anytime now."

Nixxiom was about to scold his cellmate more when the jail intercom came on telling the prisoners that it was time to go into the field. Nixxiom knew that that area had very few guards, and one of the walls of the field barrier was rotting. He now had a plan to escape, he just needed to pull it off.

* * *

Kenzumi and the others arrived in the backyard and saw what made the crash. There was a small crater, and in the crater was a small little creature that was colored purple and white, and had a large afro.

After some time, the creature opened it's eyes. "Ouch, rough landing." He said, getting up.

"Who are you?" Kenzumi asked.

"Oh, hello there. My name is Tibby, and I'm from Heaven World."

"Heaven World? Like Rhythm Heaven?" Satoshi asked.

"Something like that."

"What are you doing here?" Senpai asked.

"My mother told me to come here and help out with something massive. Though I'm not sure what that thing is. What are you guys doing?"

"We were just hanging out until you crashed into our backyard." Kenzumi asked.

"I was talking about how I can't go back to Rhythm Heaven." Ms. Beatia said.

"You're from Rhythm Heaven?" Tibby asked.

"Yep. I was the former Queen before my daughter banished me. And now I can't go back to see her again."

Tibby felt bad for her, but then suddenly remembered what he came here for. "There's a way to get you back!"


End file.
